Your Choice
by AquaJet
Summary: Rich Italian mafia daughter meets high end brat. He has an interest; she doesn't, being always focused of her job as part of the mafia. They fall in love eventually, only her last mission tears them apart. /AtobeOC/ /one-shot/


Written for _NXYZ Community: a Community for OC Writers FORUM_'s event: _Prompt Pick-Up_.

**Prompter**: PoisonedMemoir

(Do not read "Original Prompt" if you don't want the story to be spoiled. **_EDIT_**: I rewrote/added some parts because people found it confusing.)

**Original** **Prompt**: (Is it okay in sentences?) Rich mafia daughter (Italian roots?) meets high end brat (you know who). He has interest; she isn't, being always focused of her job as part of the mafia. They fall in love eventually, only her last mission is to kill him.

* * *

Seven hundred hours: I have to include reports from my new school and research on Atobe Keigo, son of the Atobe enterprises and other businesses. I have to find out about his business, about him, and his father. So far, the things I have been told is that Atobe-san is the tennis captain of Hyotei. His personality stretches as an arrogant, spoiled brat but I know better than to underestimate the enemy. Currently, I'm pretending to blend in with the other fan girls and watching him play tennis with another member…

"Piazza-san…?" Someone called.

Damn Japanese people always pronouncing my name wrong and HAS TO PUT THAT DARN –SAN IN MY NAME.

"Ciao Oshitari…" a tall Italian girl replied as she stopped writing in her notebook to look at him. She's already done her research on him since he was close to Atobe in a way. She took out a piece of gum and started chewing away.

"Your Italian and Japanese are really good." He commented.

"Maybe it's because I'm half." She replied.

"But haven't you been living in Italy for a longer period of time. It's only recently that you moved here and you're already good. It's almost like you're a genius…" He smiled.

Camelia Piazza glared at him with killing intent for one second before returning back to normal. "Japanese institutions of education are more brilliant than in Italy. It's only natural that high class citizens study somewhere else for higher education especially when your family already has business roots. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. Ciao~" Camelia spit out her gum on the floor and walked away.

Oshitari only walked to the dazzling tennis captain with a frown on his face. Atobe finished his match right when Camelia left to talk to Oshitari. He looked at Oshitari with a satisfied face and allowed him to speak. "What did you find out about the new girl?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, it's very hard to find information about her. The school doesn't let me look in her file more in depth. I only know that she has Italian roots but you know more than me don't you?"

"It's her father…our fathers are tied together in a few businesses especially in Italy but I'm not happy about it…" Atobe frowned.

"Why not? Aren't you successful? She's going to take over so you might as well be friends with her."

"It's the rumors that bother me. They say that the Piazza family is one of the biggest mafia gang in Italy. New rumors state that they're growing towards Japan and that they make good pizza." Atobe stood up and glared at Oshitari for his chuckling at the last part. "Just go and find out something for me. It'll be a good challenge for you."

"Of course," Oshitari smiled.

* * *

Fourteen hundred hours: Damn Oshitari. He's been following me around. I've done my best to act normal. I even went through the precautions of changing my facial expression when writing in this so he won't suspect that I've been keeping an eye on Atobe. I should just end his miserable life on this world but then that would arouse suspicion plus, I was ordered to research, not to kill but my father gave me new orders: get close to Atobe Keigo. This is going to be the hardest mission in my life.

"Ciao Atobe-sama." Camelia greeted without bowing. She refused to bow even the slightest inch to Atobe. It was hard enough to add a –sama to his name.

"You're Piazza Camelia, is there something you need?" Atobe asked.

"Please just refer to me as Camelia," it certainly was more comfortable than calling her Piazza-san or Camelia-chan, "I just wanted to properly greet you before the party tonight. I didn't get a chance to because I'm slightly intimidated by your friend." She lied with a nervous smile to act the part of a shy girl.

She certainly wanted to bash Oshitari's face into the wall for keeping an eye on her. His hawk-like observations have driven her to the brink of insanity. Not to mention that he dared to look into her files and interrogated her subtly in all of their classes together.

"Ah right. Your father is hosting the 10th anniversary of our partnership."

"Naturally, it's a formality."

"Oh, I don't think you need us anymore with all your new businesses." Atobe smiled.

Camelia quickly bounced back. "They're only small businesses. We just needed the land to build a bigger and better spot."

"And the people who used to work there?"

Camelia was taken aback. She didn't think that rich people would even be concerned over the people. She smiled gratefully at him before replying, "They are taken care of." She checked her watch and headed off but without saying her usual 'ciao' to Atobe.

* * *

Seventeen hundred hours: Short entry because I have to get it out. I killed the owners of those small businesses. It is my mission to eliminate all that goes in the way of the Piazza family. I had watched them die with their blood splattered on the walls, on the floor, on furniture, and on me. It's sickening when beautiful words of protection have been degraded.

Atobe Keigo should not be underestimated since he has already shown me a slightly different side of him, one that might make me like him. This cannot happen. I won't fail my mission.

"Camelia," A deep voice called out to her while she wrote her entry. She looked up towards the voice, knowing it belonged to her father.

"Camelia, how is it going with Mr. Atobe's son?"

"Fine."

"I see…remember Camelia what I told you when I trained you along with your dead siblings?"

"Yes. You said, 'don't ever fail your mission or I'll kill you'."

"Good. Good. You understand well, Camelia, unlike your other insipid siblings. Well, anyway, I just wanted to remind you since you seem to be forgetting. Do not falter or else."

"Yes."

* * *

Twenty two hundred hours: The party is a success. I have been trying to observe Atobe in "all of his glory". He's been dancing in the spotlight with many beautiful girls. One of them smirked at me while I was watching. In fact, they're still dancing. The girl is beautiful but she's gotten the wrong idea. She does not know of my mission, the naïve wench.

"Why do you always write in that thing?" the king of the party asked.

And Atobe stops hogging all the attention to talk to me…?

"I'm going to take over for my father but for now, he said he's gonna open a Japanese branch over here where I could control it so I'm taking notes. Kind of like an apprenticeship before I take over." She lied again. The lies just keep piling up and creeping in. No, Atobe just asks too many questions and she can't answer him correctly. Her mission, she will not fail it.

"How responsible, you should be my secretary then. You write really fast." Atobe offered.

Camelia smiled. It was the perfect chance. "Thank you. I gladly accept your offer."

She never regretted anything more in her entire life.

* * *

Approx. eleven hundred hours: I hate Atobe…I hate Atobe…I hate Atobe. He really doesn't know the meaning of mercy. Damn it…damn it…damn it. I'm not going to write down all the secretary work he put me through the week. Simply put: He made me manage his crazy schedule, record word for word what people said in meetings, and made it mandatory for me to stay close to him.

The first two were fine but I'm very suspicious of the third one. When I asked him why he only smirked and asked if it was a problem. I know he's onto me and I've told my father about this but "it's not time yet". I'm just waiting for it.

"When you're sitting with the great Atobe-sama, you should be looking at him. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

Camelia frowned. She hated the fact that Kabaji only replied one word and only replied to Atobe. No wonder they were 'good friends'. Camelia, even in her disgust, smiled and nodded at Atobe. "One shouldn't get full of himself though something bad might happen." She commented then immediately wanted to take it back.

"So you finally slipped huh?" Atobe smirked. Camelia frowned and almost glared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What do I mean? Pft." Atobe laughed. "You're as boring as a plain commoner yet somehow you're different than anyone I know. You're observant and you blend in despite your racial background and wealthy status and unlike any other girl, you show no desperate interest in me. I even see a bit of hatred in your eyes. Even when I order you around, you look like you've won. You're a paradox." Atobe smiled.

"I am honored that you think so. I can act more like myself since you already know I'm more than what you see." Camelia smiled back yet she felt self-conscious. Atobe had figured it all out even though she was the best of all her family in acting next to Mime, her father's left hand man!

"Good, you will be my girlfriend then."

Camelia froze. What did he utter? He was definitely crazy. "Is Atobe being sarcastic?"

"Call me Keigo."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Is there something wrong with being my girlfriend? This should be a privilege. Many girls would die for this honor."

"I'm not one of them."

"This Saturday, you will go on a date with me and I will prove that I'm the best man out there."

"I'm sorry I cannot attend-…"

Atobe pulled Camelia in close until their lips locked. She felt a wild sensation when he kissed her skillfully. After they parted, Atobe waved goodbye and snapped his fingers as a cue for Kabaji to follow. Camelia stood alone, red-face, angry, and confused.

"I never said I wanted to go, mole obsessed freak!" she shouted.

* * *

"Camelia, what's wrong?" Mime, her father's right hand man, asked.

She looked up, "nothing."

Mime narrowed his eyes at her. "You're faltering Camlelia. You're doing what many people in depression try to do, isolate their mind and force happiness into their bones."

"I am not."

"Then, tell me why, when you're usually happy or studying or training, you're sitting here quietly?"

"I'm on a mission. Can I not think?"

"Oh, you can think. You do have a brain of a human, not an animal. But…" He glared at her darkly. "Do not fail your mission. I might have to be the one to kill you." Mime rose and patted Camelia in the head then left.

Camelia looked out the window of her home where she could see the billions of bright stars. She closed the curtains.

* * *

Yet she went to the date anyway. She didn't want to go and even begged her father to make an excuse but there she was at his house, dressed casually, like a commoner. She was going to have it her way. She won't let Atobe swindle her like that ever again.

As she waited outside in the cold, Atobe finally arrived. He dressed far fancier than her. Camelia chuckled while Atobe gave her a confused look.

"Couldn't you have dressed better? You look like a commoner."

"And you look like a spoiled brat." Camelia grinned. "Sorry but we're going on a date as commoners."

Atobe's eyes widen and his face grew slightly pale. "I don't follow orders from others." He said. "People follow _my_ orders."

"You will follow my orders because as a gentleman, your fist rule is to be chivalrous and please the lady or are all Japanese men rude and inconsiderate?"

Atobe pressed his lips into a thin line. He felt conflicted about his pride as Atobe or a gentleman. He also thought about what his father told him before that he should be nice to Camelia because they are going to be future partners. He took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll follow whatever you want since I'm a gentleman." He finally said. Camelia smiled widely because she was very pleased.

"Lose the clothes. We're going to the carnival for our date. You have to look normal. I'll wait for you here." Camelia sat down on the floor. Atobe stared at her in bewilderment. He'd never seen a rich man, especially not a woman, sit down on the concrete floor or even wear common clothes for that matter.

"Come inside. You'll get cold and dirty like a bum." Atobe turned away and walked back inside his house. Camelia shrugged and followed him.

* * *

Atobe wasn't enjoying the commoner style date Camelia set so many limits 'because commoners have limits not benefits'. He did notice that the carnival was new and felt thankful for that because if it was old and dirty, Atobe would screw his gentleman pride.

Camelia walked with Atobe through various stands. They ate different types of food together but Camelia insisted that Atobe ate more cotton candy. Cotton candy will always be the sugary delight that children love. Atobe refused since he didn't like anything that would ruin his perfect teeth.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." Camelia said.

She bought a kid two cotton candy bags. He gave her a hug and a bright smile before he left. Atobe raised an eyebrow. "I thought commoners have limits." He said.

"Commoners do but they also have benefits, see?" She pointed at the boy she gave cotton candy to. He'd run off to his friend who was stuck in a wheelchair. He'd given her cotton candy and the girl in the wheelchair smiled brightly.

"Sometimes rich people forget to treat their loves ones because business always comes first…" She grimaced. Atobe peered at her with a small frown. He grabbed her hand and led her to a stall he saw a while ago, the one where you throw a ball at the bottles for a prize. Camelia glanced at him with a baffled look.

"May I have a practice run?" Atobe asked the man.

"Sure." the man tossed him one ball.

Atobe threw the ball with medium strength. His first try made him hit only on bottle yet he still smiled. "One game." He said, putting his money down.

"Are you sure?" Camelia smirked, thinking that he was just a noob.

He hit all the bottles down in one shot all three times and won first prize. Camelia's jaw dropped as Atobe looked at the first shelf prizes. None of them appealed to him, well to what he was looking for. He already chose the huge golden dragon as something he wanted but that wasn't what he was looking for. He then saw the perfect one, on the second self.

"I chose those two." He pointed at the two stuffed animals, one panda and one cat. He handed the panda to Camelia and dropped the other to a couple with a baby.

"I thought you would choose the big dragon one."

"I thought you would eat all the cotton candy."

Camelia smiled warmly. "You're not so bad. Guess it's in your noble blood."

"Nobility resides in the mind, not in the blood." He smirked.

"And gratitude can be expressed in many ways." Camelia lips met his. Atobe didn't pull back, instead he urged on.

Camelia stopped and almost jerked away. "Thank you for the date and the present…I have to go, ciao." Camelia rushed to the exit and ran away as quickly as possible. She didn't look back because she didn't hear his footsteps.

One of the things of being the mafia's daughter in Italy is that we're reckless in romance and in death. I will never admit the feelings I hold for Atobe Keigo. My mission is to observe only and that's what I'll do till the end.

* * *

Last entry: My mission is a secret that I won't write down because the contents of this book will be terminated. It's now time to step up as the big mafia's daughter. Even if I have these feelings, I won't fail my mission.

Camelia threw the book into the trashcan and lit up a match. She dropped the fire and POP, the trashcan bursted into a big pop and flames. Camelia dressed her best before entering Atobe's house. Atobe met her at his door with a frown on his face. "Your message was vague." He said.

"I know; it keeps the mystery going." Camelia smiled. "Oh and my father didn't inform you but I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"Far away."

"Being vague again?"

"Before I go, can we go to the beach? I've never been there before."

"You lived in Italy and never went to the beach." Atobe laughed. "Sheltered child…" he mumbled, smirking.

"I guess I kind of was in a way…" She replied.

He took her to the beach – late at night and the sky never look so beautiful. The stars shine brightly, even more than the crescent shaped moon. Camelia dug her feet into the sand and breathed in nature.

"Nature smells salty." Her nose cringed. The waves slowly moved to her feet and touched them. "Nature is cold too." Camelia frowned, "Even though it's so gorgeous."

"That's the price to pay for beauty." Atobe smiled.

Camelia couldn't smile. She gazed at Atobe for one last time. "How do you say your goodbyes, with warm smiles or cold tears? Can't we attempt both?"

"You're leaving?" He asked. Then his eyes narrowed. "Is it because of your father?"

Camelia looked down at the sand and used her feet to feel its cool softness. "Yes and no," she replied.

"Camelia, you came here to kill me, didn't you?"

"Yes and no."

"Then why not kill me now? Aren't you a great assassin?"

"Yes and no."

"Are you even listening to me?"

She stared blankly at him with watery eyes, "Yes and no."

Atobe hugged Camelia and then whispered into her ear, "I'll allow you to kill me." Then, without thinking it over, she shoved her hidden knife into his chest, right where the heart was. She rubbed the knife with heavy poison beforehand to make the death quicker and painless.

She felt blood seeping into her hands. She heard Atobe breath heavily but did not complain. He then uttered, "You were gonna die if you didn't kill me…"

"And I'm going to die when I kill you too."

Atobe, with blurry vision walked her walk toward the ocean and everything went black for him. She sobbed, "I'm finally done with my mission."

Camelia walked into the ocean until the water reached her knees. She put her hands together in prayer. "God, in all my life, I've known a world of sin, blood, and death. I didn't care how many I killed or who I killed but now that I've actually grown attached…to one man…for the first time, I felt joy and pain. Please, let nature's waters wipe me clean. I don't care if I'm not allowed in heaven but I'm too cowardly to go to hell. Just let my soul suffer the pain of everyone I killed before setting me free. Amen."

She dived into the water, swimming towards the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean, and never returned.


End file.
